1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of fishing, and to the particular field of fishing accessories.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Fishing is an extremely popular sport and pastime. More and more people are fishing than ever before. As such, the art of fishing has exploded with numerous inventions. These inventions are generally directed to making fishing more convenient, efficient, and enjoyable.
One area of interest has been the support of a fishing rod. For numerous reasons, a fisherman may want, or require, an accessory to hold the fishing rod for him. This situation often occurs when the fisherman has more than one rod active at the same time. Thus, the fishing art contains several devices that are intended to support a fishing rod for the fisherman.
While somewhat successful, these devices have not met with a great deal of commercial success because they are often difficult to use. That is, they may be cumbersome to store, difficult to set up, difficult to knock down and prone to failure. If a device is difficult to use, the fisherman is likely to avoid it as many such devices are sometimes used in difficult conditions. For example, the fisherman may be on a steep bank with a great deal of growth and a great deal of mud. If the rod holder is difficult to deploy, the conditions may make it even more difficult and thus the fisherman will not use the device. Still further, if the rod holder causes the fishing rod to engage the ground or surrounding items, the rod may become dirty while being held by the rod holder. Again, the fisherman may avoid using such a device.
Therefore, there is a need for a fishing rod holder that can be conveniently stored when not in use.
Fishermen generally have a great deal of gear to carry with them. While most fishermen can handle this situation, it is exacerbated by difficult terrain and a fisherman is not likely to want additional gear to carry if he or she can avoid it. Thus, if a rod holder is cumbersome to carry and store, it is likely to be avoided by many fishermen.
Therefore, there is a need for a fishing rode holder that can be conveniently stored when not in use.
If the fishing is being conducted in rugged terrain, the fisherman is likely to be loathe to execute complicated or difficult maneuvers, especially maneuvers associated with deploying equipment intended to make his or her task easier. Thus, if it is difficult or cumbersome to deploy a fishing rod holder, it is likely that the fisherman will avoid such an accessory. In some instances, it may be necessary to quickly deploy the fishing rod holder. Again, if it is difficult to deploy such equipment, it will not be used.
Therefore, there is a need for a fishing rod holder that is expeditiously deployed when necessary.
Once a fishing rod is supported by a fishing rod holder, the rod must be stable. If the rod is not stable, it can fall over and defeat the purpose of the rod holder. This is especially true if the rod holder must be used in muddy or very uneven terrain. If a fisherman places his or her fishing rod on a rod holder in order to keep it supported and out of the mud and the rod holder is likely to fall over or permit the rod to contact the mud, the fisherman is also likely to avoid using the rod holder.
Therefore, there is a need for a fishing rod holder that is stable when deployed and which supports the fishing rod in a manner that prevents the rod from engaging mud or the like.
As mentioned above, many fisherman encounter a wide variety of situations for fishing the various species of fish. If equipment can only be used in only a limited number of situations, a fisherman is not likely to purchase it as there is already too much equipment available. Therefore, most fishing accessories should be as versatile and adaptable as possible.
Therefore, there is a need for a fishing rod holder that can be used in a variety of situations.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod holder that is easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod holder that can be conveniently stored when not in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod holder that is expeditiously deployed when necessary.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod holder that is stable when deployed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod holder that can be used in a variety of situations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod holder that will support the fishing rod in a manner that prevents the rod from engaging mud or the like.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a fishing rod holder which comprises a base unit which includes a housing having a first end, a second end, a first surface, a second surface and a bore defined therein from the second end toward the first end; a fishing rod securing unit which includes a rod securing unit located adjacent to the first end of the housing and which has a rod clamp and a fastener, a rod handle securing unit located on the first surface of the housing of the base unit and spaced apart from the rod securing unit toward the second end of the housing and which includes a clamp and a fastener; an anchor unit which includes an anchor blade telescopingly mounted on the housing of the base unit to slide into and out of the bore defined in the housing of the base unit; and a leg unit which includes two legs attached to the housing of the base unit and movable between a first position extending away from the housing of the base unit and a second position adjacent to the sides of the housing of the base unit and extending in the direction of the sides of the housing of the base unit from the first end of the housing toward the second end of the housing of the base unit, each leg unit including a first leg section attached to the housing and a second leg section telescopingly attached to the first leg section and a lock releasably attaching the first leg section to the second leg section when the lock is activated.
The fishing rod holder can be easily attached to a fishing rod and can remain in place for as long as desired and stored on the fishing rod when not in use to be ready for use when necessary. The holder is easily deployed so the fisherman can easily and quickly support the fishing rod when desired, yet the holder is easily and quickly stored in a very convenient location so the holder can be placed out of the way when desired. Furthermore, the holder is very stable and versatile so it can be used in a wide variety of situations.